frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170520230426/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170520234731
Ben Voiced by: Kevin Swierszcz (younger), David Rawle The protagonist of the movie. A 10-year-old boy who reminisces the stories his mother told him. *Aloof Older Brother: He blames his sister for their mother's disappearance and their father favoring Saoirse only causes Ben to resent her more. *Big Brother Bully: When he isn't being an Aloof Older Brother towards Saoirse, he's being this. However, this gradually becomes- *Big Brother Instinct: - to the point where he overcomes his crippling fear of water to save her life. *Bratty Half-Pint: Acts like a real jerk towards Saoirse. Fortunately however, he gets better. *Character Development: He starts out as an incredibly petty bully and jerk towards Saoirse, but gradually comes to let go of his earlier resentment and realise he does actually love her- to the point where he risks his life to dive into the stormy sea to recover her selkie coat to save her life, despite having a major fear of water and knowing full well he can't swim. *Defrosting Ice King: Gradually lets go of his aloof nature towards Saoirse. *Half-Human Hybrid: Ben has selkie blood in him, but unlike Saoirse, he doesn't seem to have the abilities of one. *Heroes Love Dogs: Cú is the only one he's nice to, at least to start with. *Human Mom, Non-Human Dad: Inverted. His mother is a magical selkie and his father's the human. *Jerkass: Especially at the onset, he's a spiteful brat to his younger sister because he sees her as being responsible for their mother's "death". It doesn't last, fortunately. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: The only hint of a soft side shown from Ben to start with is his relationship with Cú. From there however, the defrosting begins. *Maternal Death? Blame the Child: Blames Saoirse for his mother's disappearance. However, when she's dying from being half-turned to stone, he later apologises and admits that none of it was her fault. *Momma's Boy: Ben deeply loved his mother, and her disappearance greatly changed him for the worse. *My God, What Have I Done?: Has several moments of this. The first is when he terrifies Saoirse with the story of the Owl Witch near the beginning- although by this point, he's still too proud to admit what he did was wrong and apologise- settling for quietly reassuring her that it's "just a story" afterward. The second comes when he's shown the events surrounding his mother's disappearance and Saoirse's birth, particularly when he rejects her as a baby over blaming her for Bronagh's death, which reduces him to tears. *Pet the Dog: Almost literally; initially, the only other character Ben is nice to (at least after the film's prologue) is his dog Cú. *Red Oni, Blue Oni: Ben's red to Saoirse's blue. *Supporting Protagonist: Even though he's the central character, it's his sister that is the most important figure. *Took a Level in Badass: Getting over his fear of water in order to save his sister's life. *Took a Level in Jerkass: This happens to Ben once Bronagh dies giving birth to Saoirse. Fortunately, this doesn't last, and then he- *Took a Level in Kindness: Ben has this happen after experiencing some life-or-death situations with Saoirse, realising how much he actually loves her deep down. *The Unfavorite: Ben knows he's this to his father, and he deeply resents Saoirse for it. *Used to Be a Sweet Kid: At 4-years-old, Ben was quite excited at the prospect of having a younger sibling. Then his mom "died", and because he saw her as the cause of her disappearance, he became a big brother bully to Saoirse. *Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: Ben developed a fear of water since his father repeatedly warned him that going into the ocean at their home was dangerous. Because of this fear, he constantly wears a life jacket, even on land. When Saoirse's life is on the line, however, he finally overcomes this fear, taking off his life jacket and diving into the stormy sea to find her selkie coat.